Holodrum
Holodrum is a land located far from Hyrule. It is here that the events of The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons unfold. Holodrum is also mentioned in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Minish Cap. Link is brought to Holodrum by the Triforce when General Onox threatens the land. Shortly after Link's arrival, Onox captures Din, the Oracle of Seasons, and sinks the Temple of Seasons below ground, disturbing the balance of the four seasons in Holodrum and throwing them into chaos. Landmarks The Temple of Seasons was once in the north, before it sunk into the subterranean world of Subrosia. To the west of the temple's ruins lies the Northern Peak and the Tarm Ruins, and to the east is Goron Mountain and Mt. Cucco, with the Sunken City to the mountain's south. The middle of Holodrum contains Natzu, North Horon, and Eyeglass Lake. To the west is Spool Swamp, to the east is the Great Moblin's Realm and the Woods of Winter, and to the south is Horon Village and its Eastern Suburbs. To the far southwest is the Western Coast and graveyard. To the southeast is the Eastern Coast, which leads east into Samasa Desert. Inhabitants The majority of the inhabitants of Holodrum are Human, though there are several Hylians as well. They primarily dwell in Horon Village and the Sunken City. The Gorons live on Goron Mountain. Deku Scrubs can also be seen, normally in caves. Subrosians live beneath Holodrum in the underground world of Subrosia, but have been known to explore above ground, though they are careful not to be seen. After Link has saved the land, more Subrosians can be seen above ground, apparently no longer concerned with keeping their existence a secret. Onox's invasion General Onox invades the land and cast the seasons into disarray. The Temple of Seasons is sunk into the underground land of Subrosia, and the damage it caused would threaten the entire country. Link was called to Holodrum by the Triforce to combat this threat. Link obtains the Rod of Seasons and imbues it with the power of the four Season Spirits, enabling it to control the passage of the seasons. The Maku Tree orders Link to gather the Essences of Nature in order to open a path into Onox's Castle. By gathering the essences, Link restores the Maku Tree to his full strength, allowing him to grow the Maku Seed needed to dispel the dark magic barring Link from Onox's Castle. Link defeats General Onox in his human guise, and again in his true Dark Dragon form, and rescues Din. Final victory is not achieved however, as Onox's attack was a plot by Koume and Kotake, who summoned him from a dark realm and sent him to attack Holodrum. All of this was a plot to light the Flame of Destruction, one of three flames needed to revive the King of Evil, Ganon. Though Holodrum is saved, Onox's attack had caused enough destruction to light the flame. es:Holodrum pt-br:Holodrum Category:Countries Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages locations * Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations